Pillados
by Maaria Smith
Summary: Jessica y Kanon son pillados en un momento algo calentito. Lemon. XD


**Pillados.**

Era un dia normal en la residencia de la familia Ushiromiya. Todas y cada una de las persona de la gran mansion realizaban sus que haceres diarios. Al igual que los sirvientes que limpiaban, cocinaban, etc..., siempre muy concentrados en su labor. Excepto Kanon, que no podia dejar de pensar en una persona de dorados rizos.

Kanon inetenba con tadas sus fuerzas no pensar en ella, pero todo lo que rodeba a Jessica, todo lo que ella era, le atraia. Su pelo, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo, todo...

A Jessica casualmente le ocurria lo mismo con Kanon. Ella estaba enamorada de el, pero nunca se lo quiso decir, ya que el siempre se habia creido un simple mueble incapaz de amar, sentir e incluso de vivir. Pero nunca paraba de pensar en el. Todo su ser la cautibaba de tal manera, que le impedia concentrarse en las cosas mas simples del mundo, como, aveces, respirar.

Ambos llevaban ya bastante tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos y ya estaba cansados.

Un dia, Jessica decio decirle a Kanon lo que sentia. Fue a buscarlo, pero vio a Shannon primero asi que decio darle un recado.

-Shannon.-la llamo Jessica.

-Si señorita.-le dijo la joven.

-Le puedes decir a Kanon cuando lo veas que quiero hablar con el. Dile que le estoy esperando en mi habitacion.

-Por supuesto señorita aora mismo se lo digo.-le dijo Shannon.

-Muchas gracias amiga.-le dijo Jessica dirigiendose a su habitacion para espera a su amado.

Por otro lado... En la cocina...

-Kanon.-dijo Shannon.

-Que pasa.-le pregunto a su hermana.

-La señorita Jessica quiere que vayas a su habitacion. Que quiero hablar con tigo.-le dijo probocando una gran sorpresa en el moreno.

-Ah... y te ha dicho sobre que quiere hablar.

-No.-le dijo colocando fruta en una cuenco.

Kanon salio de la cocina y se dirigio a la alcoba de su señora.

Cuando llego se paro un momento de lante de la puerta. Se lo penso mucho antes de llamar. Suspiro y toco en a puerta con los nudillo.

-Adelante.-escucho una oz que provenia de la habitacion.

-Me buscaba señorita.-dijo Kanon. Se fijo de Jessica estaba sentada en la cama.

-Jessica... llamame solo Jessica por favor, ya sabes que lo prefiero.-dijo Jessica levantandose de la cama.-Pasa y cierra la puerta.

-Para que me estaba Kanon.

Jessica se lavento de la cama y se acerco a Kanon.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-El que quiere decirme.-dijo Kanon.

Jessica cogio aire.

-Kanon lo que te voy ha decir, es elago que llevo queriendo decirte hace mucho tiempo. No se lo que tu penarar al respecto, pero en fin... alla voy.-Jessica hizo una pausa para volver a coger aire-Kanon, estoy enamorada de ti.

La cara de Kanon parecia un comic. Se quedo muy asombrado. No esperaba que su señorita, la chica que queria y la que tanto le gustaba, le habia dicho que le queria.

-Kanon, estas bien. Dime algo.-le dijo Jessica al ver que kanon no respondia.-Kan...-no le dio tiempo a terminar de nombrarlo, porque Kanon se lazo hacia ella y la beso. Jessica se bloqueo por un segundo, pero despues correspondio a Kanon.

Estuvieron besando durante un rato , hasta que tuvieron que pararse por el maldito oxigeno.

-Woo !-dijo Jessica.-Besas muy bien.

-Gracias. Lo mismo digo.-dijo Kanon.

-Bueno esto que significa.-le dijo Jessica mirandolo a los ojos.

-Creo que esta claro. Yo tambien te quiero.-le dijo volviendola a besar. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras las manos de uno recorian el cuerpo del otro.

Empezaron a acercarse a a cama sin para de besarse. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

Los dos pensaban en lo mismo. Y aunque sabian que era arriesado no les importaba, porque deseaban acerlo, tenian que hacerlo y demostrarse de una vez por todas todo lo que se amaban.

Se siguien besando. Jessica comenzo a desprender a Kanon de su gorro. Siguio desabrochandole poco a poco su traje, dejando a la luz su esbelto cuerpo. Jessica paso sus manos por el torso de Kanon y deposito pequeños besos en el, probocando excitacion por parte de Kanon. Jessica se solto el pelo y siguien besando a Kanon.

Kanon arraco(literalmete hablando) la camisa de Jessica. Se empezaron a tumbar. Kanon le desabrocho a Jessica la falda, dejandola en ropa interior. Kanon paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Jessica, tocandolo y acariciandolo debilmente. Mientras tanto, Jessica metio su mano dentro del pantalon de Kanon, para tocarle ya su erecto miebro. Esto proboco un gran placer a Kanon y al ver su reaccion Jessica le quito el pantalon y sus calzoncillos. Y cuando lo vio desnudo se sonrojo, pero siguien toquetealdole.

Kanon le quito la ropa interior a Jessica. Le encanto lo que vio. Ella era bellisima. Le encantaba cada milimetro de su cuerpo.

Kanon paso un mano por la intimidad de Jessica y comenco a jugar con su clitoris. A Jessica se le escampo un gemido por la accion de Kanon. El intrudujo varios dedos en el orificio de la intimidad de Jessica. Y ella no para de tocar el peno erecto de Kanon. Asi estuvieron un rato.

Hasta que Kanon aparto sus dedos y Jessica hizo lo mismo. Y sabian lo que ahora se avecinaba. Kanon subio las sabanas hasta tapar sus piernas y su trasero.(El estaba puesto encima)

Kanon se intrudujo dentro de Jessica probocando un gemido por parte de ambos. Kanon empezo despacio, pero amedida que pasaba el tiempo, iba acelerando las embestidas. Ninguno podia dejar de gemir eh incluso de gritar el nombre su acompañante.

Todo iba muy bien, los dos estaban gozando y difrutando. Estaban a punto de terminar cuando...

-Jessica te estamos esperando para desayu... AHH !-dijo entrendo Natsuhi. No pudo evitar gritar al ver a su hija con el siriviente encima, haciendo el amor.

Kanon y Jessica miraron al mismo tiempo a Natsuhi que estaba ahi plantada mirando le escena.

-Ma...MAMA.-grito Jessica intentado taperse como pudiese. Kanon se salio de Jessica y se quito de encima.

-Se puede saber que estas haciando Jessica.-le dijo Natsuhi.

Jessica se quedo callada.

-Tu, sal de aqui ahora mismo.-le dijo a Kanon. El se visto y cuando se disponia a salir vio a Jessica que le miraba con cara de ''nos van a matar''. Despues salio de la habitacion.

Jessica se quedo sentada en la cama, desnuda con la sabana tapando su cuerpo.

-Responde, Jessica, que estabas haciendo con Kanon.-dio Natsuhi de nuevo.

-Esta bastante claro, no.-dijo Jessica.-Si, que pasa, estabamos hechando un polvo. Y que.

-Como que y que. Eres Jessica Ushiromiya. No puedes ir acotandote con cualquiera, y menos con un sirviente.-dijo.

-Kanon no es solo un simple sirviente. Es una persona. Y ademas, yo le quiero.-le dijo Jessica a su madre.

-Que le quieres.-le dijo.-Y el te quiere a ti.-le pregunto Natsuhi a su hija.

-Si. Me lo acaba de decir.-le respondio.- Mama, por favor, entiendeme, estoy enamorada de el.

-Te entiendo hija, pero tienes que tener mas cuidado. Que pasaria si hubiese entrado tu padre.

-Pues que problamente Kanon ahora mismo estaria mueto. Mama, por favor no se lo digas a papa, si.-le suplico.

-Esta bien.-dijo. Jessica s elevanto y abrazo a su madre.-Anda vistete y baja a deayunar.

Jessica hizo casu a su madre. Cuando termino, bajo. Pero antes de llegar alguien la arrastro del brazo haci al cocina que estaba vacia.

-Que ha pasado, estas bien. Que te ha dicho tu madre.-dijo Kanon.

-Nada, tranquilo. Todo esta bien.-le dijo.

-Puff. Menos mal.

-Pero la proxima vez tendremos que tener mas cuidado.

-Proxima vez? Quieres que haya una proxima vez.-le dijo Kanon.

-Pues claro, ademas todaia, tecnicamente no hemos terminado.-dijo Jessica.

-Pues cuando quieras terminamo.-dijo Kanon acercandose a Jessica para besarla.

Se besaron largo rato.

-Te quiero.-dijo Kanon.

- Y yo a ti.-le dijo Jessica volviendolo a besar.

**Que les a parecido. Espero que os haya gustado. Es una mini historia que se me ha ocurrido en un tarde y quise exponerla.**

**Besooos (LL)**


End file.
